In a direct-conversion receiver, second-order distortion can occur that results in demodulation of the amplitude of the transmitted signal and generates unwanted signals in the baseband. This distortion becomes a problem if a strong out-of-band blocker is present when the strength of the desired signals is small, such that the receiver is set with large gain. While SAW filters can be used to remove such distortion, SAW filters are large and are generally implemented as off-chip modules, which increases the size and complexity of a receiver.